


The Last Act of Trust

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Ali</p><p>As the Aliens approach Avon must face Blake with little time to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Act of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

"Vila teleport now!"

After what felt like an eternity the three figures felt their surroundings begin to blur and then reshape in the form of the Liberator's teleport bay.

Avon, expecting to see an agitated Vila hovering behind the teleport controls, was met with an empty room. Quickly summing up the situation, and muttering "Orac must have operated the teleport" under his breath, he turned his attention to a stricken looking Blake supported with noticeable effort between Cally and himself.

"Let's get him to the medical unit." Cally nodded in silent agreement and they half dragged half lifted the near limp body of the rebel leader in jerky awkward movements out of the room.

After they had pulled their patient through the door of the medical unit and with not a great deal of grace deposited him on a bed, Avon muttered with a hint of shortness of breath "well Blake, you certainly don't make it easy for people to rescue you. Once we've patched you up you might want to think about losing some weight."

Cally gave Avon a look of consternation before speaking "I'll take a look at the wound. He'll be fine once the regeneration is under way. In pain for a while though I should imagine."

"Oh I'm sure he'll survive." Avon regarded Blake briefly. His breathing was shallow and his eyelids flickered every so often. His forehead gleamed with sweat and his skin was pale. _If this little episode hasn't taught you a lesson Blake then you really are a bigger fool than I thought_. Aloud he spoke to Cally, "I had better go and prepare for the Alien advance." Turning to leave the room he paused just before the door and added "let me know when he comes around."

Cally bit back the urge to tell Avon that Blake would not be up to another of his verbal barrages about the foolishness of Blake's cause or the ownership rights to Liberator, and simply said "alright" before resuming her examination of the wound.

On the flight deck Vila was in his state of near panic and Jenna was beginning to become a little annoyed.

"Vila!" she snapped "you are not helping. Now just be quiet and let me concentrate."

"But Jenna, we're about to be blasted out of existence by a fleet of nasty power hungry Aliens. Well - if we hang around here for much longer we will. I mean, who knows what sort of weapons they have. For all we know it's probably already too late for us to run for it."

Jenna admitted to herself that this wasn't the best situation to be in but wasn't about to declare her increasing discomfort to Vila. Luckily she was saved any further thought or discussion on the matter as Avon marched in and immediately started to demand answers.

"How long before we are in range of the first of the Alien fleet?"

Zen was the first to respond to the question. +At the present rate of convergence firing range will be achieved in 13 and a half minutes+

"Where is Blake Avon?" Jenna hissed, placing her hands on her hips and fixing a dark stare onto the other man.

Using the minimum of words to dismiss her "He was injured. Cally is with him," Avon moved onto Zen.

"Are there any Federation ships on the long range detectors Zen?"

+No other ships can be detected at this time +

"Damn" and more to himself than to the others "I would have hoped they might have been here by now."

"So what are we hanging about here for? Come on Avon lets get out of here. This is suicide!" Pleaded Vila.

"Avon didn't look at either of them but spoke in a barely audible tone in the direction of the console he was now regarding in front of him "I have to talk to Blake first."

"I think you can probably save the talking until later. Vila's right. We have to move now."

"Just wait Jenna!" He regarded the pilot with and icy stare and raised a finger in her direction as if trying to physically hold her in place. After a long second he looked down again and spoke into the console "Cally, is he awake yet?"

A couple of seconds before the response "Yes but -"

"Good - I'm on my way." He didn't give Cally a chance to protest before cutting contact and heading for the exit.

As he went he re-iterated his previous words in metal edged tones. "Hold the present course until I get back."

The door of the medical unit slid open and Avon strode through and came to a stop in front of a now sitting Blake who was clasping his left arm with his right hand while Cally was preparing a cast to be placed over the injury.

Blake looked up and regarded Avon with a wary look stealing himself for what might be coming. When he didn't immediately speak Blake decided to open the exchange.

"Save it Avon - I know what you are going to say."

"Well that will certainly save us some time. We have about ten minutes before the Aliens are within range and there is no sign of the federation." He spoke the words quickly and then stood weighing Blake up and holding back the next salvo. This sudden withdrawal was so obvious to Blake that it warranted a prompt.

"And...? Avon I wouldn't believe you if you said you came for a list of instructions. You know what we need to do."

The pause continued and Cally, who had been standing watching the exchange, sensed she might do well to leave them to it at this stage.

Not making any excuse she stated "I'll be back in two minutes" and slipped out the door with out a word of acknowledgement from either man.

Avon watched the door slid shut and then fixed his gaze back on Blake.

"Well I am hardly going to suddenly start asking you to tell me what to do am I - but under the circumstances..."

"Under the circumstances?" Blake bitterly cut in "those circumstances being that you want this ship and you don't feel able to assume command while I am still around. Is that it? Avon we need to hold the Aliens until the Federation arrives. I won't even bother to tell you how crazy this sounds, how dangerous it is. There is a threat out there far bigger than the Federation could ever be and we are the only people that can do anything to stop it." Blake persuaded with his eyes as well as his words. "You realise we have this responsibility now - we can't run from it."

Blake searched Avon's face for some indication of a response to his words. The mask of indifference was unreadable.

"I am not sure I would feel any guilt in getting us the hell out of here and leaving the Federation to it Blake, but for once I am not going to argue. Probably for different reasons, but it amounts to the same thing." A beat before the words, which visibly relieved a tense Blake "we have no option but to stay and fight. I'll get back to the flight deck."

Avon turned to leave as quickly as he could without it appearing as if he was escaping but not quickly enough to evade Blake's one handed grasp.

He turned his head back first looking down at his now trapped arm and then up at Blake with a look of annoyance.

"Avon...thank you... for what I think just happened. It is the right thing to do and I think you know that. But I would also like to think that you are going to do it because it is what I want - what I have asked of you."

"Well you are hardly going to get me to agree with you but at least console yourself that with the knowledge that you won't get all the blame if you are wrong."

"If I am wrong there will be no point in laying blame anywhere - now you'd better get out of here."

And with that Avon dragged his arm free and headed for the flight deck.


End file.
